Super Mario
Madagascar (M&SFan 768 Style) *Alex - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Marty - Mario (Super Mario) *Melman - Crash Bandicoot *Gloria - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *King Julian - Sid (Ice Age) *Maurice - Manny (Ice Age) *Mort - Scrat (Ice Age) *Skipper - Junior (SML) *Kowalski - Joseph (SML) *Rico - Jeffy (SML) *Private - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Mason - Cody (SML) *Phil - Ken Doll (SML) *Lemurs - Mini Sloths (Ice Age 2) *Willie - Timon (The Lion King) *Nana - Kaossandra (Skylanders) Spyro (Shrek) *Shrek - Spyro (Skylanders) *Donkey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Fiona (Human) - Yesenia the Hedgehog *Fiona (Ogre) - Cynder (Skylanders) *Lord Farquaad - Bowser (Super Mario) *Dragon - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Magic Mirror - Woody (Toy Story) *Pinocchio - Pinocchio (Disney) *Gingy - Ginger (Talking Tom) *Three Little Pigs - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, & Private (Madagascar) *Three Blind Mice - Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi (Super Mario) *Big Bad Wolf - Wolfgang (Skylanders) Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) *Sheriff Woody - Mario (Super Mario) *Buzz Lightyear - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mr. Potato Head - Himself *Slinky Dog - Himself *Rex - Himself *Hamm - Himself *Bo Peep - Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Sarge - Spencer (Thomas & Friends) *Sarge's Soldiers - Flying Scotsman, Gordon the Shooting Star, Axel, & Etienne (Thomas & Friends) *Andy Davis - Himself *Mrs. Davis - Herself *Baby Molly Davis - Herself *Sid Phillips - Himself *Hannah Phillips - Herself *Scud - Himself *Barrel of Monkeys - Themselves *Etch-a-Sketch - Himself *Lenny - Himself *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themselves *Mr. Shark - Himself *Mr. Spell - Himself *RC - Himself *Robot - Himself *Rocky Gibraltar - Thumpback (Skylanders) *Snake - Himself *Troll Dolls - Themselves *Roly Poly Clown - Himself *Tikes - Themselves *Mr. Mike - Himself *Five Troikas - Themselves *Toy Train - Himself *Doodle Pad - Himself *See 'N Say - Himself *Rock-a-Stack - Shield Shredder (Skylanders) *Fire Truck - Himself *Dolly, Ducky, & Teddy - Themselves *Hockey Puck - Wham-Shell (Skylanders) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Ice Age Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Roshan (Ice Age) *Combat Carl - Hiro (Thomas & *Babyface - Yong Bao (Thomas & Friends) *Ducky - Shane (Thomas & Friends) *Frog - Himself *Hand-in-the-Box - Himself *Janie Doll - Herself *Pterodactyl - Himself *Jingle Joe - Himself *Legs - Herself *Rockmobile - Himself *Roller Bob - Himself *Walking Car - Himself *Whiskers - Himself *Magic 8-Ball - Himself *Marie Antoinette - Herself *Burned Rag Doll - Herself *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Himself *Yellow Soldier Toys - Themselves *Sally Doll - Herself Finding Nemo (M&SFan 768 Style) *Marlin - Himself *Nemo - Himself *Dory - Herself *Gill - Himself *Bloat - Himself *Peach - Herself *Gurgle - Himself *Bubbles - Himself *Deb - Herself *Flo - Herself *Jacques - Himself *Nigel - Himself *School of Moonfish - Themselves *Crush - Himself *Squirt - Himself *Mr. Ray - Himself *Bruce - Himself *Anchor - Himself *Chum - Himself *Blenny - Himself *Anglerfish - Himself *Tad - Himself *Pearl - Herself *Sheldon - Himself *Sea Turtles - Themselves *Pelicans - Themselves *Seagulls - Themselves *Dolphins - Jack & Alfie (Thomas & Friends) *Three Fish Listening to Turtle - Themselves *Minnow - Himself *Big Fish - Himself *Lobstars - Themselves *Swordfishes - Themselves *Bird Groups - Themselves *Birds on Lighthouse - Themselves *Guppies - Themselves *Mother Fish - Herself *Fishes that Nemo sees Nemo Swimming out to Sea - Herself *Jimmy - Himself *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Commander Rourke (Atlantis) *Barbara - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Darla Sherman - Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop) *Coral - Herself *Barracuda - Himself *Mr. Johanson - Himself *Bill, Bob, & Ted - Themselves Over the Hedge (M&SFan 768 Style) *RJ - Himself *Verne - Himself *Hammy - Himself *Stella - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Ozzie - Himself *Heather - Herself *Lou - Himself *Penny - Herself *Spike, Quillo, & Bucky - Themselves *Tiger - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Vincent - Himself *Gladys Sharp - Herself *Dwayne LaFontant - Himself *Nugent - Himself *BBQ Barry - Himself *Mackenzie - Herself *Shelby - Herself *Janis - Herself *Skeeter - Himself *Debbie - Herself *Timmy - Himself New York Animals, Inc. *James P. Sullivan - Alex (Madagascar) *Mike Wazowski - Sid (Ice Age) *Boo - Herself *Randall Boggs - Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Mr. Waternoose - Bowser (Super Mario) *Celia Mae - Brooke (Ice Age) *Roz - Herself *Needleman & Smitty - Themselves *Fungus - Dr. Bad-Boon (Super Monkey Ball) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Oliver the Excavator (Thomas & Friends) *Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Himself *Ms. Flint - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *George Sanderson - Himself *Charlie - Himself *Jerry - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Bob Peterson - Himself *Harley P. Gerson - Himself *Harry "Bud" Lucky - Himself *Joe Ranft - Himself *Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Himself *Claws Ward - Himself *Ricky Plesuski - Himself *Noodles Rivera - Himself *Spike Jones - Himself *Waxford - Himself *Theodore Pauley - Himself *Chalooby - Himself *Octopus Sushi - Himself *Wife & Husband Monsters - Themselves *Camera Monster - Marty (Madagascar) *Yellow News Monster - Himself *Yellow Slug Monster - Himself *Multiple Eyes Monster - Himself *Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Diego (Ice Age) *Tony - Himself *Small Monsters - Themselves *Kid Monsters Doing Skipping Ropes - Themselves *Sneezing Fire Monster - Himself *Purple Slime Monster - Himself *Franky - Himself *Chuck - Himself *Mrs. Nesbitt - Herself *Monster Kids - Themselves *Orange Tentacle Monster - Crash & Eddie (Ice Age) *Little Mikey - Himself *CDA - Themselves New York Characters (Cars) *Lightning McQueen - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Sally Carrera - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Tow Mater - Terri & Terry Perry (Monsters University) *Rusty & Dusty - Donald & Douglas (Thomas & Friends) *Mack - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Chick Hicks - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Strip Weathers - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Lynda Weathers - Molly (Thomas & Friends) *Tex Dinoco - Diego (Ice Age) *Red - Melman (Madagascar) *Sheriff - Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Doc Hudson - Alex (Madagascar) *Luigi - Orville (The Rescuers) *Guido - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sarge - Rocko (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Fillmore - Marty (Madagascar) *Ramone - Duck (Thomas & Friends) *Flo - Mavis (Thomas & Friends) *Lizzie - Gloria (Madagascar) *Van - Louie (We're Back A Dinosaurs Story) *Minny - Cecilia (We're Back A Dinosaurs Story) *Mia - Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Tia - Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *Fred - Fender (Robots) Toy Story 2 (M&SFan 768 Style) *Sheriff Woody - Mario (Super Mario) *Buzz Lightyear - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jessie - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bullseye - Himself *Mr. Potato Head - Himself *Mrs. Potato Head - Herself *Slinky Dog - Himself *Rex - Himself *Hamm - Himself *Bo Peep - Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Wheezy - Himself *Sarge - Zazu (The Lion King) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds *Andy Davis - Himself *Mrs. Davis - Herself *Baby Molly Davis - Herself *Buster - Himself *Zurg - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Stinky Pete - Bowser (Super Mario) *Al McWhiggin - Himself *Geri the Cleaner - Himself *Trash Can Toys - Other Live Action Monsters *Al McWhiggin's Boss - Himself *Barbie Dolls - Herself *Tour Guide Barbie - Herself *Rock Em & Sock Em Robots - Themselves *Emily - Herself *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Sid, Crash, & Eddie (Ice Age) MARI-O (WALL-E) *WALL-E - Mario (Super Mario) *EVE - Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Captain McCrea - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *AUTO - Bowser (Super Mario) *John - Himself *Mary - Herself *GO-4 - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *M-O - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *BURN-E - Bowser Jr (Super Mario) *Axiom's Computer - Herself *Shelby Forthright - Paul Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Hal - Yoshi (Super Mario) *BRL-A - Melman (Madagascar) *D-FIB - Marty (Madagascar) *HAN-S - Alex (Madagascar) *L-T - Toad (Thomas & Friends) *SECUR-T - Themselves *NAN-E - Ellie (Ice Age) *PR-T - Gloria (Madagascar) *REM-E - Bone Chompy (Skylanders) *SUPPLY-R - Larry Koopa (Super Mario) *TYP-E - Ninjini (Skylanders) *VAQ-M - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *VN-GO - Himself *WALL-A - Themselves *POW-R - Crash & Eddie (Ice Age) *GRAB-E - Zazu (The Lion King) *HL-MT - Wham-Shell (Skylanders) *FIX-IT - Threatpack (Skylanders) *FM-AD - Bomb Shell (Skylanders) *SR-V - Fisticuffs (Skylanders) *BIRD-E - Buzzer Beak (Skylanders) Oliver & Company (M&SFan 768 Style) *Oliver - Himself *Dodger - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Rita - Rita (Flushed Away) *Francis - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Tito - Duck (Thomas & Friends) *Einstein - James (Thomas & Friends) *Fagin - Alex (Madagascar) *Georgette - Gloria (Madagascar) *Sykes - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) *Jenny Foxworth - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Roscoe & Desoto - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) & Zartog (Space Chimps) Cats Don't Dance (M&SFan 768 Style) *Danny - Himself *Sawyer - Herself *Pudge - Fievel (An American Tale) *Wooly Mammoth - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Tillie the Hippo - Herself *Cranston - James (Thomas & Friends) *T.W. Turtle - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Max - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) Finding Dory (M&SFan 768 Style) *Young/Teenage/Adult Dory - Herself *Marlin - Himself *Nemo - Himself *Mr. Ray - Himself *Hank - James (Thomas & Friends) *Bailey - Himself *Destiny - Herself *Jenny - Herself *Charlie - Himself *Crush - Himself *Squirt - Himself *Sea Turtles - Themselves *Fluke & Rudder - Themselves *Gerald - Himself *Becky - Herself *Giant Squid - Undertow (The Little Mermaid) *Stan - Connor (Thomas & Friends) *Stan's Fish Wife - Caitlin (Thomas & Friends) *Pearl - Herself *Tad - Himself *Sheldon - Himself *Gill - Himself *Bloat - Himself *Peach - Herself *Gurgle - Himself *Bubbles - Himself *Deb - Herself *Flo - Herself *Jacques - Himself The Incredibles (M&SFan 768 Style) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Ham III (Space Chimps) *Helen Parr/Elastigirl - Luna (Space Chimps) *Violet Parr - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Dash Parr - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Jack-Jack Parr - Roshan (Ice Age) *Lucius Best/Frozone - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Edna Mode - Masker Mind (Skylanders) *Syndrome - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Mirage - Elizabeth (Thomas & Friends) *Gilbert Huph - Zeke (Ice Age) *Tony Rydinger - Gus (A Troll in Central Park) *Young Syndrome - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) *Kari - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Underminer - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Frank - Stephen (Thomas & Friends) *Ollie - Glynn (Thomas & Friends) *Rick Dicker - Titan (Space Chimps) *Bomb Voyage - Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Bernie Kropp - Benson (Regular Show) *John Walker - Pops (Regular Show) *Priest - Hiro (Thomas & Friends) *Honey (Lucius's Wife) - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.)